Koneko Takeda
Introduction Koneko Takeda is a young man from Hachiman Village. Koneko was born to Yukimura Takeda and Neko Neko. Yukimura is the head of the Takeda family. A proud old clan that owns most of the land in Hachiman village. Neko Neko is the proud owner of a Delinquent Cafe that serves frilly cakes and coffee. The two were never married. Koneko was the result of a Highschool fling. Appearance Koneko is a young man with light pinkish purple hair. he has cat ears at the top of his head and a cat tail coming out of his lower back. Despite his slim frame Koneko is quite heavy. He weighs a hundred and seventy five pounds. Most of that weight is lean muscle. he stands five feet and ten inches high. Most of the time Koneko can be seen wearing a pair of blue jeans, some colored sneakers, and a white T-shirt. He mixes his clothing up depending on the season and how he feels, but by the end of the day he usually has stripped down to his undershirt and his jeans. Personality Koneko is a bright and cheerful person, and comes off as a bit innocent. Despite the feel he gets Koneko is a fearsome and deceptive person. Like his mother he is a delinquent at heart. He scoffs at rules and hates being told what to do. Koneko however is not a overtly aggressive person. As a result of this he will smile in the face of law enforcement and break the rules behind their backs. Koneko has only two friends, Yvonne Imagaw] and Rei Funa. Everyone else is considered a associate. Rei Funa is Neko Neko's apprentice in both martial arts and in baking. He is also Koneko's closest friend. The two have known each other since they were toddlers. Rei was not originally considered one of Koneko's friends. However that changed over time due to them spending a long time together. Before that Koneko had approached Rei and befriended her in order to get closer to her mother,Imagawa, who he still has a crush on. Yvonne however soon became a fast friend to him and as a result he gave up on his plans of trying to get with her mother. Koneko likes older women. Koneko values strength above all other attributes. In his mind a man has to be strong. It was something his mother told him when he was younger. Because of this he obsesses over being strong and hates his body for not putting on bulky muscles. Most of his hard work goes toward [[Neko Time] , annoying the living hell out of him. Synopsis Koneko Takeda is the bastard son of Yukimura Takeda and Neko Neko. He grew up with his mother and is friends with Yvonne Imagawa and Rei Funa. He has a taste for older women, and loves to build strength. Due to his quirk most of his muscle power goes to Neko Time. Powers and Abilities Due to Koneko's obsession with having bulky muscles he has spent a very long time in the gym strengthening his base form. Due to that he can lift up to 300 lbs on his bench press. He can curl up to a hundred and fifty with one arm. He can squat five hundred pounds. In his base from he can run twenty five miles a hour. At a slower pace he can run up to a hour straight. 'Natural Abilities' Due to the mutant nature of his quirk Koneko can hear like a cat and see into the dark. He has a natural balance and agility of a cat. 'Ways of Combat' Koneko fights with his fist in his base form and with his claws in Neko Time. In his base from Koneko uses a combination of Karate, Kick Boxing, and Chinese Wrestling. His skills in close quarters combat are impressive. Due to his friendship with Rei he has participated in many street fights with the Rough Boys. 'Weapons' Koneko is the weapon Relationships Yukimura Takeda ' Koneko and Yukimura have very little relationship. Yukimura accepts that Koneko is his son, but he is not sure how he is going to explain him to the rest of his family. As a result he sees Koneko in secret and visits him rarely. The two get along, but Koneko still harbors resentment toward him for leaving his mother. This still remains even after his mother told him the story about how she dumped Yukimura and did not tell him about the baby. '''Neko Neko ' Koneko loves his mother above all else. She is his hero, his idol, and the person he wishes to become. She is strong, fast, confident, and a excellent cook. Koneko sees her as the perfect mother and he searches for a girlfriend just like her. Due to the high pedestal he places his mother on younger girls don't match up. As a result he tries to date older women. This usually three to five years older than he is. 'Yvonne Imagawa ' His best friend and daughter of the perfect women. The two of them bond over anime, video games, books, and UFC fights. They both get along on all levels and have a general interest in the same subjects. The only thing keeping them from getting together is the fact that Koneko has a crush on Yvonne's mother, and Yvonne has a crush on Koneko's mother. The two hold a secret admiration toward the other's parents. Also Yvonne is bi. 'Rei Funa ' Rei is Koneko's childhood friend and best bro. The two grew up together and consider each other to be their brothers. Koneko shares everything with Rei, which annoys the shit out of him. However he enjoys the closeness the two has. Rei however has a crush on yvonne and wants Koneko to put him on. However he is too shy to ask Koneko and he is upset that Koneko does not notice. They are practically brother's after all. ''Aika Neko' Aika is Koneko's precious little sister and his mother's little mistake. His mother told him and everyone else that she does not know who Aika's father is. Due to this Aika is seen as a shame onto the family by most, but for Koneko she is their precious little gift. The two are very close. When Koneko is not at school she is practically strapped to his waist. Koneko fears that she will never grow out of her shyness. History Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users